


Monster Goop

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Series: The French Mistake Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, The French Mistake Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester always wondered what happened to monsters if they broke the ‘fourth wall’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Dean was a horror flick fanatic, there was no secret about it. He never tried to hide it. In fact, now that he thought of it, he never tried to hide anything he watched, be it porn or the occasional soap opera—God, Sam will never let his brother forget his not-so-hidden crush on Dr. Sexy. Once Bobby Singer caught him watching one of those bad Spanish soaps on TV. It turned out to be a guilty pleasure for the old man as well. Dean and Sam would take that secret with them to the grave. Maybe. Dean would. Sam wasn’t good at keeping secrets though, or at least not **those** kinds of secrets. So yeah, it wasn’t too far a stretch that Dean liked to watch horror flicks. It actually sort of fit him, Dean liked to think. A hunter that killed monsters by day, a horror-sci-fi geek by night.

Sam didn’t understand it though, which in turn, confused the shit out of Dean. What wasn’t there to understand? There were folks that got their kicks off watching chick flicks, others that liked fantasy and Dean liked watching ridiculous b rated horror flicks from the 90s with their bad getups and dialogue. So fucking what? Get off it, Sam. But every time Dean tried to patiently explain this to his brother all he would get is a sad headshake and a roll of eyes, like Dean was an idiot that didn’t understand what he was saying. It pissed Dean off to say the least.

“Dean, I just don’t get it. _Why_?” For the eighty billionth time. Dean wanted to bash the stupid kid’s head in a wall or some dumb shit like that.

“Ain’t that the universal question, Sammy? I don’t know. I just like those kinds of movies. So you like your geeky romantic girly shit. I’m not like you, okay? Get off my case and let me pick a movie.”

Sam rolled his eyes but nonetheless, finally, **finally** , got out his brother’s way. “I just…it’s like a cop getting his rocks off to seeing a girl being raped.”

Dean purposely tuned his brother’s grumbling out as he scrolled up the list before finding Alien Vs Predator. Sam was making a big deal over nothing like always. It wasn’t like these movies were real life. They were just cheap costumes, bad acting and dialogue and worse special effects. There was a reason he stuck to the 80s and 90s shit. Technology was getting better, and movies now looked so real it was crazy. When he told this to Sam he got his brother to shut up for the entire night. Sam even went out to buy a bag of popcorn and popped them in the microwave when he came back.

It was one of those nights that had him and his brother lounging in Jared and Jensen’s huge house that got Dean thinking…what happened to monsters that crossed over to an alternate dimension where monsters didn’t naturally exist? It had been months since Sam and Dean broke the ‘fourth wall’ as Jared said. Ever since then, he and Sam had been crossing back and forth between worlds, claiming vacations here whenever they felt like it.

Last week they had been in Wisconsin hunting a coven of witches. Dean was still thinking of paying the actors back for the prank shits they pulled on him and his brother, and of course, Dean being Dean, that got him thinking what it’d be like to bring a real life monster to this world where it was all make-believe-pretend fairy shit. He was honestly curious. That and he couldn’t help but think it’d be freaking hilarious to see the jackasses piss their pants when standing face to face with an honest to god real vampire or Loch Ness Monster (if those even existed) or some other thing.

He kicked back his feet and opened a can of Coke (apparently Jared forgot to stock up on beer this weekend). He wondered if the blob was real and then wondered what would happen if that crossed through. He asked that to Sam, perched on the other side of the couch.

“Dean, seriously?”

Dean rolled his eyes to the credits of some old sci-fi show and downed the rest of his soda. “Yeah, seriously. Haven’t you ever wondered?”

Sam shook his head, but Dean could see his brother consider it for a moment. “Nah man, not really. I mean, we already know angels lose their powers once they cross. We know magic doesn’t work here too.”

“So what? You think the Loch Ness monster would turn into a cat or something then?”

Sam rolled his eyes, looking at Dean like he couldn’t even believe he was talking about this. “Loch Ness monster is just a myth, Dean.”

“How do you know that?” Dean asked.

“No one’s **ever** seen one.”

“No one’s ever seen angels ‘til a few years ago,” Dean countered.

“Whatever, man. This is such a stupid conversation,” Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam turned back to the TV screen. “Come on, Sammy. Aren’t you even the least bit curious?”

Sam shrugged a little but it seemed reluctant on his part and Dean could almost see the wheels turning in that big head of his. Yeah, Sam was definitely curious. He was by nature. But he wasn’t going to admit that to his brother, which was okay by Dean as long as he was onboard. “Come on,” he urged, feeling like a twelve year old pressing his brother to steal cookies from the jar their mom forbid them before dinner. “It’s just a little experiment. We can nab something harmless, like one of those little fairy people.”

Sam turned back to his brother, his brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of Dean’s words. “You mean like that one that kicked your ass that one time in a motel room before you fried it in a microwave? One of those ‘harmless’ fairy people?”

Dean flushed in remembrance. Yeah not one of his finer moments he knew. The worst part of it was that soulless Sam had come afterwards and asked him point blank if it was okay or not to laugh. What the fuck. He waved his brother off hurriedly. “In my defense, she had big boobs.” Sam raised an eyebrow at the answer. “It was a big…distraction.”

“Right. Big distraction,” Sam deadpanned.

“Shut up.” A beat later. “So you in or what?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little curious. Okay, Sherlock, let’s see this experiment of yours out.”

Dean grinned and bent forward to clap his brother a few times on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit, Sammy.” They both rose after a few minutes. They had work to do.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Jared knew the house was too quiet when the two actors walked in. Jensen looked around with a slight frown. The living room was empty though it looked used. Empty cans and a half eaten bowl of popcorn covered the coffee table, the TV was still on, running credits to an old Stephen King movie. Jared found the remote under a pile of blankets on the couch and shut the TV off.

“Where do you think our alter egos went?” Jensen finally asked as he nabbed a few popcorn and popped them into his mouth.

Jared sighed and shrugged. Sam and Dean were really good at this disappearing trick it wasn’t even funny anymore, it stopped being funny after the first couple times. Now it was just plain annoying. They could be anywhere to be honest. Just as he opened his mouth they heard a loud crash from upstairs. Jared and Jensen both exchanged knowing looks. Jared had to resist an eye roll as they both made their ways up the stairs, being careful not to trip on each other in their rush to find out what the hell was going on.

“That better not be them breaking something expensive,” Jared muttered.

Jensen gave him a grin that reminded Jared of a shark, sort of. “That came from your room, not mine.”

Jared rolled his eyes as they entered the room down the hall. It was his room. Damn it.

Both Winchesters startled from their spots near the bed, kneeling on the carpet in the middle. Jared’s eyes bulged once he caught sight of what they were doing. There was a shimmering light behind them that looked vaguely like a door. A portal. An honest to god portal. Jensen seemed less surprised standing beside him with his arms crossed like he’d seen it before. He did probably when the brothers busted in on them in their hotel bathroom in Chicago.

“What are you guys doing?” Jensen asked finally, nodding to the shimmering light.

Dean grinned while his brother had the decency to look shame faced. “Oh just experimenting,” Dean said. “Wanna join?”

Jared took a step forward to try and peer over them to the open portal, natural curiosity getting the best of him at the worst of time. “ **What** are you doing?” he repeated Jensen’s question, putting more emphasis in the words.

Sam sighed and edged to the side so they could see better. Jared followed his gaze slowly to the floor and suddenly realized why Sam looked so guilty while Dean looked almost giddy. There were stains on the carpet. He found himself walking over and before he realized it, he was kneeling next to them inspecting some weird gooey substance stuck to the floor. God. What the hell was that stuff? Jared leaned forward, almost seemingly against his will, his hand reaching out to touch it.

Dean looked on in amusement but before his finger could brush the gross black slime stuff, he knocked his hand away. “I wouldn’t if I were you,” Dean declared.

Jared snapped his head up and stared at the hunters, unsure what just happened. “What would happen to me if I touched it?” he snapped.

Dean shrugged but didn’t look at all apologetic. “We don’t know. Me and Sam haven’t tried anything too risky so far. My guess would be nothing would happen except you’d have one smelly hand. But like I said, we don’t know and we kind of don’t want to take any chances.” Jared took a moment to digest all the information. It took a moment for him to calm down and not panic. “The good news though,” Dean continued, completely oblivious to Jared’s inner turmoil, “is that it’s not acid. It’d be eating a hole through your floor by now if that were the case and I’d hate to see a good house like this go to waste.”

Jared rubbed his face tiredly. He supposed that was good news but more questions were swirling in his head now. “You never answered the question you know,” Jensen said from behind him as he studied the slime. Dean just shrugged.

It was Sam that answered. “Dean got bored and wanted to see what happened to monsters that broke through. This is the result of a fairy.” He gestured to the mess on the floor.

Jared looked at them both incredulously. “A fairy?” he repeated slowly. Dean had on an agitated face and Sam his (and unfortunately Jared’s) ‘bitch’ face. Both faces said silently, ‘Are you really going to question us now?’ Jared let it drop and went back to staring at the black slime again. So gross.

Jensen was more stubborn. “Come on, guys. You gonna tell us Leprechauns exist too now? Maybe the Loch Ness monster while we’re at it?”

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah well, Sammy here fought off a Leprechaun. He’d tell you all about it if he could remember. Unfortunately that time’s a bit hazy for him considering he was soulless when he fought it.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I actually remember some of that night, thanks.”

“Whatever.”

Jensen sighed. “Okay we believe you. This came from a fairy. So what now?”

Dean shrugged and went back to staring at the portal with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Sammy,” he nudged his brother, giddiness swelling in his chest again. Sam startled beside him and looked at his brother somewhat cautiously. “Let’s nab a vampire next. Got a beef with those things.”

Sam rolled his eyes, hand coming to rub his face in exasperation. “Dean, don’t tell me this is going to be your new method of hunting.”

“For a while,” Dean admitted with a grin. “Come on! It’s more fun this way, admit it.”

“It’s lazy,” Sam said.

“Whatever works.”

Jared snapped his attention back to the brothers upon hearing their plan. “Wait. What? You guys can’t just do this here.” He waved his hands frantically at the floor.

Dean glanced briefly at the floor then shrugged. “You can just clean it up. It’s not like it’ll burn anything.” He looked over at the carpet and grimaced. “Dunno if it’ll come off the carpet though.”

Sam cuffed the back of his brother’s head. “Sorry, guys. We’ll get back to Bobby before he closes the portal. Experiment’s over, Dean. Come on.”

“Ow, Sam. Way to ruin a guy’s fun.”

“Oh whatever. I think you’ve done enough damage here.”

Dean grunted as he was pushed to the shimmering light. “Oh and don’t worry if you see an unexpected increase in cockroaches.”

“Dean.”

“What? You’re right. We’ve done enough damage and I felt a little bad. It’s only fair to warn them, right?”

“Warn us about what?” Jared asked, alarmed.

“Don’t turn around,” Dean said and he pushed his brother into the light. They were both gone before the actors could question them further.

Jared turned to see a dozen cockroaches milling around in the corner. He stood gaping dumbfounded in the middle of the room for a moment, unable to process the sudden infestation of bugs. Jensen cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Think this is why there are so many damn cockroaches in the world?”

Yeah because apparently some monsters exploded into monster goop while others turned into cockroaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! To those that don't celebrate, hope you had a good day too!


End file.
